This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To test Measles virus (MV)-based vaccines, routes of administration, and vaccination formulations in nonhuman primates, specifically to assess the effects on antigen-specific B and T cell responses and to evaluate the vaccination regimens.